digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Processor
Processor is the 5th song on the album Modern Synthesis and has been expected for a while due to being listed track ideas. The song was written primarily by Sparkles*. Cassandra During several parts of the song, a feminine synthesized voice can be faintly heard singing alongside Sparkles*. When wearing headphones, this is most clearly heard through the right speaker. The voice is either intentional, likely Cassandra, or potentially just an unintentional side effect of some of the audio processing. The lyrics where this occurs are in bold below. A pitch-isolated version of the song makes it easier to hear this voice. However, it is harder to hear in this song than other instances, largely due to the amount of audio within the voice's pitch range due to the song's instrumentation. As such lyrics that are uncertain are italicized as well as bolded. Lyrics I took a chance to fly Crossfire filled your skies I want no role in your altercation Call me alumni Your release; my deformity Structures collapsing around me Running sealed in the seventh circle With you, eternally I feel panic arise as rhetoric voices are feeding back again Blocking out vitriolic accusations: Was I listening? Chorus Because I want to be better on the inside [[Prologue III (Echodeath)|'I want to be better on the outside' I want to be better ''on the inside]] I want to be, to be I fall asleep, in the vestige I once called my home Monolyth; paralysed standing stone I pray for you, abide with the hopeless Your war desecrates magnum opus The pious haunting now at ground zero Ringed blockades around a tableau Regretting the choice but I can't turn away Hearing the voice; no sense in what they say Built by the grace of a god Destroyed by the pantheon's rage The modern synthesis compels me, to start again Chorus '''And I want to be better on the inside' I want to be better on the outside I want to be better on the inside I want to be better, better I devour it all, every colour and every shape Scream my message, etching wisdom on the landscape Scarring a path; my apraxia through I will have my way, I told you, I told you, I told you Built by the grace of a god Destroyed by the pantheon's rage The modern synthesis compels me, to start again The solution sequestered in the myth As I dispersonalise I taste a real life And far from the pacifist you believe I exemplify I am the fury, I am hypocrisy I can sing higher, soaring disbelief The day I take control The day you'll believe in me Lines fade out, I illuminate The path back home, the path I'll show you As lines fade out, I illuminate And lead the way back home, the path that you'll follow Lines fade out, I illuminate The path back home, the path that I'll show you As lines fade out, I illuminate And lead the way back home, the path that you'll follow As lines fade out,'' I will illuminate'' The path back home, where you'll wait for me, wait for me Lines they fade out and I illuminate The path back home, where you'll wait for me, wait for me Lines fade out but I illuminate When lines fade out Adrian Bushby Mix On June 2, 2017, an alternate version of Processor was released with a new video. The new song is much shorter, cutting out some transitional segments and replacing everything from "As I dispersonalise..." to the end with another stanza of of "I want to be better on the inside". The new lyric video is interesting, showing some colored geometric shapes growing and spreading lines like circuits. When the "I fall asleep" line happens, different shots of them are shown where they are breaking. When the "I want to be better on the inside" line returns, they once again grow, possibly a bit more frantically. They are shown to begin to break again when the song goes to "I devour it all". It also appears at this point that the outer darkness is spreading inwards into the shapes, covering and spreading lines of their own. At the end of the video, a single black line has reached the center of a circle, forming its own small circle there. It then grows new lines and destroys the white circle from the inside out. Trivia * The song's intro was designed to provide a contrast to the end of 'Versus'. * Sparkles* wrote the lyrics, and Kogie then edited them slightly. * It has been stated that the 'better on the inside/outside' theme reflects the album as a whole. * The 'lines fade out' section mirrored in 'Panacea and the Prelogue' was an idea Sparkles* wished to include from the beginning. * The song is about dissolving the internal boundaries which separate people. * Sparkles describes it as being 'invocative of Underline'. * He and Kogie consider it to close the first half of the album. Media Category:Area 11 Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Music Category:Song Category:Lyrics